


until death do us part

by depressedfangirlwrites



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't worry they make up, F/M, Falling In Love, Secret Wedding, Slow Burn, agatha doesn't like tedros at first, agatha loves tedros, agatha self harms, all agatha wants is to be beautiful, all tedros wants is agatha, bitchy beatrix, but then realizes he hates the idea of her with someone else, but then she sees beyond his facade, ie. he does it to feel loved, mentions of an heir ~scary~, merlin is tedros's butler, merlin loves making agatha and tedros uncomfortable, secretly living together, sophie and agatha have an estranged friendship, tedros doesn't accept agatha at first, tedros is a manwhore, tedros is really a softie inside, tedros just wants to be loved, tedros saves agatha's life, tedros uses sex to cope with the fact that his mother left him, virgin agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedfangirlwrites/pseuds/depressedfangirlwrites
Summary: Agatha Woods wants nothing more than to die. For her, this is her last year before she throws in the towel and leaves this world behind. But then she's forced into marriage with Tedros Pendragon – cocky, arrogant, and a manwhore. As time passes, she gets to know him and learns that people aren't always what they seem...Can Tedros help Agatha see the light? Or is it really the end for her?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	until death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm depressedfangirlwrites and this my first story. I'm going to keep this short and to the point, but thanks for clicking on this work and I hope you enjoy it. There is going to be some self-harming (so if you get triggered easily, you probably shouldn't be reading this), and maybe some smut later on. Okay, now that's out of the way, please sit back, relax, and enjoy while I play puppet master.

Running. Screaming. Falling. Crying. Living. Dying. Black. White. Good. Bad. Fast. Slow. Beautiful. Ugly. Worthy. _Worthless._

_She was running through the woods. Someone was chasing her. She ran faster, tipping and stumbling over gnarled roots from evil-looking trees. They were looming over her. Judging her. A branch caught her hair. She let out a terrified scream, thinking that her pursuer had finally caught up. She kept running, thrashing through the endless woods. Eyes were watching her from the shadows, judging her every move. They were calculating her every move. Anticipating. Planning every step of her painful death-_

_She fell. Her foot had gotten stuck underneath a root. She frantically tugged at her ankle, struggling to free herself and continue running. She heard branches snap behind her. Her assailant had caught up. Hopeless, the girl slumped onto the ground, weeping. She looked up just in time to see a knife being brought down forcefully over her head…_

She was having a nightmare. The same nightmare. Over and over and over again. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Her life wasn’t fair. Nothing was ever fair. She wanted to die. She _needed_ to die.

Agatha woke up in a frantically, thrashing in her bed. She was tangled in her sheets, captive by the dark linens. _It was just a dream._

Someone burst into her bedroom. Agatha froze. She looked towards the door, but all she could make out was a silhouette of a woman. Agatha’s eyes widened with fear as the woman made her way over to Agatha’s bed. She scrambled towards her headboard, clutching a pillow, hoping that it would somehow protect her. But the woman increased her pace, nearing the bed quickly. She reached out and grabbed Agatha’s neck, closing her fingers around her throat. 

“What did I tell you girl?” the woman rasped. “Stay quiet while I have my clients over.”

“Y-yes m-m-mother,” Agatha choked, already feeling light-headed. Callis released her grip on Agatha. 

“This is your last warning girl.” With a nasty look, Agatha’s mother exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Agatha let her tears spill silently. She wanted to die. She wanted to kill herself. No. She _needed_ to kill herself. _But not just yet._

She fumbled around the edge of her bed, mind foggy and swimming with pain Agatha felt around the edge of her mattress until she found a small slit in the side of it. Using two shaky fingers, she pulled a long, thin shard of glass out of her bed. She hastily wiped her tears and brought the glass to her skin, pushing until she broke the skin and blood started to pool. Slowly, she dragged it across her arm, breathing unsteadily, tears falling left and right. 

She mauled herself again and again until all of her old scars were invisible under the fresh wounds. She lied back down on her hard mattress, arm throbbing and blood flowing. Slowly Agatha fell back asleep, the last few tears escaping her eyes as she escaped into the blackness.

•••

Agatha woke up to her cat sitting on her face. _Goddammit, I’m late._ Monday mornings were Agatha’s least favorite days. Monday morning meant that there were still five full days remaining in a school full of superficial barbies and mindless jocks until she was able to sit alone at home for the weekend. She couldn’t wait for graduation at the end of the year. _If I do well and graduate with honors, maybe then I can kill myself. Maybe then I can die happy_

But there was no time for suicidal ideation this morning because Agatha was going to be late for school. She slumped out of bed, stripped, and got into the shower. She felt the water assault her shoulders, each drop beating her brutally. She just stood there, numb and drained of life. Sighing, she placed her arm underneath the showerhead, wincing at the water pummeling her open wounds. They started to bleed again. Agatha paid no attention to it. She turned to wash her hair and her body. This was her normal morning routine. She got out of the shower and got dressed, bandaging her arm, before pulling on her clothes. She looked like your average nobody: black jeans, black boots, and an oversized black hoodie. 

_Invisible._ Just how she preferred it. Agatha glanced at her clock. _8:01._ ”Shit, I’m late,” she whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed an apple as she briskly made her way towards the front door. Before she could leave, her mother shouted from upstairs.

“Agatha, be home by four. We have some very important guests visiting.”

“Yes, mother,” she replied, and with that, she started her walk to school. Agatha was 17 already, but her mother was too cheap for a car and spent all of her excess money on alcohol and drugs. In the words of Callis Woods: “Cars are useless when you have legs.”

Agatha let out a sigh. She pulled the hood over her head and shoved her hands deep inside her pockets. _I’m invisible._

When she reached school, she sped walked to her classroom and tried to slip in as inconspicuously as possible. She was almost successful in her feat until…

“Ms. Woods, how nice of you to join us,” her math teacher Ms. Lesso exclaimed, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Agatha pinked, frozen in her tracks. She looked up and caught twenty pairs of eyes staring right at her. She scrambled to her seat and hastily pulled out her textbook and notes. She started scribbling furiously. Just because she wanted to die didn’t mean that she was going to fail school. _Maybe then I can die happy._

When lunch rolled around, Agatha beelined towards the bleachers. No one bothered to hang out there because it was so far away from the main campus, so Agatha was able to be alone with her thoughts. She pulled her earbuds out of her bag and stuck them in her ears as a lame attempt to block out all contact with the outside world. Eyes to the ground and legs pumping, Agatha trudged through the familiar gravel under the bleachers. She made her way to the farthest, darkest corner under the bleachers and disappeared into the shadows.

She stopped when she heard the loud clang of feet tripping over the bleacher stairs. She pulled one earbud out. Someone was stumbling overhead. _Someones._ Agatha peeked through a crack between the stairs and regretted it instantly. She was scarred for life. Manwhore Tedros Pendragon was ripping the panties off of a slutty, blonde cheerleader. Aggressive moans were clearly audible from the sloppy make-out session. It sounded like two bears were having sex for the first time. It seemed like the cheerleader was attacking Tedros’s face, and to the untrained eye, it could have looked like an aggressive brawl. But Agatha had seen her fair share of bleacher-sex and this was not one of the worse case scenarios. Agatha shuddered and put her earbud back in, turning the volume of her music all the way up. 

Agatha continued to her spot. She sat down in the darkest corner of the darkest part of the school and carefully unwrapped her arm. Upon closer examination, one might notice that Agatha’s arm was mutilated terribly. Fresh pink scars were swollen and raw, whereas older ones were flush to her skin. Nevertheless, Agatha was marred.

But it wasn’t just her arm. Agatha had scars all over her body. Everywhere. Because that’s where she hurt. But Agatha didn’t care because she covered her scars up and hid from everyone, so it didn’t matter if she was damaged? _It’s not like anyone will ever love me._ Agatha got lost in thought, no longer feeling the comfort of the shadows. She absentmindedly traced over her scars, mind blank. 

She didn’t realize how long she had been sitting here until she heard the bell ring. She hastily got up and briskly walked to class.

But she didn’t notice the blond-haired boy watching her from the safety of the bleachers as she retreated back into society. 


End file.
